This invention relates to time-division multiplexing systems, of the type which may, for example, be used to control loads on a vehicle such as a truck, bus, or automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,222, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, describes a commercially successful time-division multiplexing system. This system has been used in many commercial applications, and it provides a simple, two-line bus having ten separate channels. Data, which can either be input data or output data, is applied to the data portions of the ten channels. In this way, inputs can be efficiently linked with outputs, while minimizing cabling requirements.
The present invention is directed to components for a time-division multiplexing system that provide further operational advantages.